ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reia's Farewell to Ethan Hunt (Epilogue)
Entrusted the world to the IMF at last, Reia stayed at Ethan's side when Kiva confronted her, convincing her to return to the Mark of Mastery exam. Kiva: Well, Reia, it's time to head back. Reia: But.. What about Ethan? Ethan: I'll be fine, really. Reia, your place is with Kiva with her mark. Reia: But...I... Kiva: Reia? Reia: I've known him since I was a kid. I can't leave him, especially the way he is now.. Kiva: Well, you can come back when you are ready. Alright? Reia: ...Thanks. - Kiva and the others walked out of the medical tent, to discuss their next move. Milla: She'll come around. I know she will. Jake Long: Man... That was so close, I didn't think we made it out alive. Kiva: Yeah, I honestly can agree. Jude: So, what's next for your Mark of Mastery? Kiva: I...don't know. Everything is back to normal here. Jude: I see. - After saying goodbye, Reia walked out of the medical tent, with a summon charm in hand. Ratchet: What's that on your hand? Reia: A summon charm from Ethan himself for our own impossible missions, if it comes to it. Kiva: Great! So, that wasn't a farewell after all. Reia: No. I know I'll see him again. Kiva: Oh, good point. Ratchet: Well, guys. We should get going. Reia: Jude, Milla.. Thanks again for your help. Milla: Of course. Anything to help out a partner. - Reia smiled at Milla's comment. Jake Long: Aw, man.. I forgot to go back to grandpa's place! He's going to be so mad if I didn't finish my training.. Ratchet: Don't worry, we'll drop you off before we go to our destination. Kiva: Yeah, just calm down. Reia: Well, Doctor.. It's great that you helped out again, despite of the new appearence. Doctor: Hey, at least Amy and I should be fine, as long as the TARDIS is in good condition, hopefully. Reia: Best of luck to you two. Kat: Hey, um... Can I...join your team? Ratchet: Why's that, Kat? Kat: See, I'm a gravity shifter. Me and Raven are the only ones left. Reia: What do you think, Kiva? Kiva: Well, I don't know... Ratchet: Tell you what, if one of us leaves, you'll take the position. Kat: On stand by, huh? Understood, captain. Kiva: (Crud...) Reia: *quietly* Easy... He's talking about Qwark, because of his progress reports. Kiva: *quietly* I know. But still, Kat in our team? Reia: *quietly* It's not everyday that a gravity shifter can be a use to us. Plus, Kat is a nice person we can count on. Kiva: *quietly* I don't know. I mean Qwark is nice as well, but I don't want him replaced. Reia: *quietly* Hmm... It's up to the captain at this point. It's not my call to make. Besides, we have to track down Zemo still. Kat: You said something about Zemo? Reia: Oh, yes. Kat: Last I heard, he is paying a visit to Twilight Town. Reia: Wait a minute... The train station! Kiva: Crud... We have to go back to Yen Sid's tower now! Doctor: Got you covered. Come on in to the TARDIS. - Along with Amy and Kat, the Doctor takes the gang to Yen Sid's tower as fast as they can. When they arrive, Yen Sid is still alive and Zemo was never there. Reia: Master Yen Sid! Are you-? Huh?? Yen Sid: Yes. I'm perfectly safe from Zemo. Ratchet: But.. Kat said that Zemo is after you. Yen Sid: Ah, then you are referring to the Wasteland he has entered.. Kat: You mean like a desert-type wasteland or..? Yen Sid: It's best for me to explain the land, as well as your next mission, should you choose to except it. Kiva: Seems like Zemo is closer than we thought. Ratchet: We accept, Master Yen Sid. - Reia noticed a candle and grabbed a lighter. Yen Sid: Very well. Let's begin. - Reia ignited a lighter and light a candle in the "Mission: Impossible" style credits as the episode ends. Category:Scenes